The Odd Life Of Maya Matlin
by stewartandemma
Summary: Going from band geek to cheerleader might one of the hardest things she's ever done, that is until she fell in love with Campbell Saunders.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, so I have decided to make a Camaya fanfic, i'll start it out with one chapter and if alot of people like it I will continue! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Maya's POV**

Hi, my name's Maya Matlin, and I go to Degrassi Community School. Here at Degrassi, if you're a nerd you're not cool, and you're basically not allowed to hang out with the cheerleader or the jock. If you're a jock or a cheerleader you're basically not allowed to be friends with band geeks, science nerds, or nerds of any sort, but I Maya Matlin am about to change that. I'm currently walking down the hall on my way to Coach Rain's office, she's the coach for the cheerleaders. I knock on the door to her office lightly.

" Come in!" Coach Rain says, I step into her office, I can practically feel the drop in temperature.

"Hi Coach, I wanted to ask you something." I say staring into her eye's.

"If it's to move your little friend up to head you can turn your sweet little butt around and back to where-ever you came from." Her voice is scratchy.

" Actually, I'm here for me." I say, confidence taking over my whole body. "I want to be Head of the power squad." Now she's looking at me, sharply without hesitation I get a reply.

"Sure"she says, this suprise's me. "Your very confident and I like that in a person." She hands over a cheer outfit for me. "Go to the bathroom put his on and put that blonde hair of yours up into a high pony tail." I nod quickly and walk out of the office.

I'm basically running down the hall so I don't notice a boy around a year older then me walking the opposite direction, and the next thing I know I'm on the ground.

" Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!" I say quickly getting up, then helping him up.

" It's fine." He responds, he glances at me. " Campbell Saunders" He say holding out his hand for me to shake.

" Maya Matlin" I respond by shaking his hand.

" Well, maybe i'll see you around" He say's, then he starts jogging down the hall, probably late to a class or something.

I continue to walk to the bathroom and once I'm there I get on the outfit and do my hair, I notice that my outfit is the only one with the letter C on the top right corner, I smirk. As I walk down the hall I feel all eyes on me, I see Campbell and I wave, he smile's and waves back. This might actually be a good year.

* * *

**So I know it was really short but hopefully the other chapters will be longer and please review nice things! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Guys I intend this chapter to be much longer then the previous one , review what you think!**

* * *

**Maya's POV**

As I walk into lunch, I'm torn as to who I should sit with Tori always sits with us even though she's a cheerleader, but then again I have to make my mark today, I will sit with Tori, Zig, and Tristan tomorrow. I'm not very hungry so I just grab a water bottle and sit down next to J.J., her real name is Joanna but everyone cals her J.J..

"Okay so here's how it's gonna go down, I'm a winner, I don't like to lose, so I'm gonna worn you now if you aren't giving practice and nationals everything you've got, I won't hesitate to go all Lima heights on all your sorry asses." I say pointing my finger especially at J.J., The power squad hasn't won a competition in years and I'm gonna change that. They all nod there heads with terrified looks on there faces.

" Hey Maya, I think someone's looking at you." Caroline the youngest one here says, I turn my head slightly, Campbell's staring at me!

"That's Campbell Saunders!" says J.J. says with excitement, before I could respond my phone buzzed because of a facerange update it says

**Campbell Saunders would like to become your friend! Yes No**

I press yes, and take a sip out of my water. Soon there's voice coming from the speaker,"Hi Degrassi students there will be a winter formal this friday at 7:00 to 10:00" I smile, a dance is something I need.

* * *

Later that day...

Still Maya's POV

As soon as I get home I make myself a small snack and some water and get all my homework done. I decide to go onto my Facerange, as I'm scrolling through my news feed a chat box pops up, it's from Campbell!

_Campbell Saunders: Hey M._

_Maya Matlin: Hey Campbell_

_Campbell Saunders: Whatcha doin?_

_Maya Matlin: Talkin to you._

_Campbell Saunders: So Maya tell me about yourself_

_Maya Matlin: Well I'm captain of the power squad, my favorite colors blue, I love to sing, and play music, and I have one older sister._

_Campbell Saunders: That's cool, Can I have your number?_

_Maya Matlin: Sure, 609-482-5124 _

_Campbell Saunders: Cool mines, 609-888-6156 _

After that we talked for hours and hours,and finally I closed my laptop, and prayed that I would stop think about Campbell Saunders.

* * *

Next Day:

Still Maya's POV

I wake up to the sound of my loud alarm I trudge out of bed and walk into the bathroom and scrunch my nose my hair is a frizz ball. I turn on the shower and hop in, shave my legs, and armpits and wash my hair, I get out of the shower and blow dry my hair and throw it up into a high pony tail then curl it. I grab my cheer uniform and put it on, then a little blush and lip gloss and I'm good to go. I walk down stairs grab a yogurt then walk out to Katie's car and hop in the passenger seat and wait for Katie.

As soon as I get to school, I immediantly look for Campbell, as I'm looking around I see a couple making out, I soon figure out that the boy is Campbell and the girl she's Tori. Right there my heart broke, I walk away because if anyone saw me weak, I would loose my rep , and that can't happen, I have to learn to suck it up, or I'll lose this game real quick.

* * *

**IMPORTANT NOTE: So thats all I have I've decided to make this kind of a dangerous story making Maya have a secret that you won't find out about untill I reveal it but I hope your enjoying it do far and review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys, sorry I haven't updated for a while I hope this will make up for this.**

Maya's POV:

"Maya, wake up!" Mrs. Nickerson says tapping my arm. I must have dozed off, just great.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Nickerson, She's probably just really tired from cheer practice last night, right Maya?" Tristan say looking at me, if only you knew just saying that could put you in grave danger; I thought to myself.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, it won't happen again." I rub my eyes and wake myself up a little. I stiffen slightly because next period, the whole high school is meeting in the auditorium, to watch the cheerleaders. I never realized how many times we did this and I also have to face Cam and Tori. The bell rings and we all get up. The cheerleader's were all waiting for me, excluding Tori. I suddenly got an idea, I was going to expose Cam, make him feel the pain that he gave me.

"Maya are you ready for our Brittney number?" J.J. says to me with a look of excitement on her face.

"Change of plans, do you all know the choreography for Cold Hearted Snake?" I say they all nod. "Great I need your help though" We huddle and I tell them the plan. Soon we are back stage, and have all the props out on the stage, and hear our name's being called, as we are called we take places.

"Maya Matlin the captain, and the one who choreographed this number." Coach Rain said. I come out and take my place out on the stage.

"Campbell Saunders, this ones for you" I say the music starts and I start to sing.

He's a cold-hearted snake

Look into his eyes

Oh ohhh

He's been tellin' lies

He's a lover boy at play

He don't play by rules

Oh oh

Girl don't play the fool—no

I look strait at Cam.

You're the one givin' up the love

Anytime he needs it

But you turn your back and then he's off

and runnin' with the crowd

You're the one to sacrifice

Anything to please him

Do you really think he thinks about you

when he's out

I walk off the stage and up to wear he's singing.

He's a cold-hearted snake

Look into his eyes

Oh ohhh

He's been tellin' lies

He's a lover boy at play

He don't play by rules

Oh oh oh

Girl don't play the fool—no

I walk away smiling a little bit as I sing.

It was only late last night

He was out there sneakin'

Then he called you up to check that you

were waiting by the phone

All the world's a candy store

He's been trick or treatin'

When it comes to true love girl with him

there's no one home

I do the cheoreography while looking back and forth between Cam and Tori

He's a cold-hearted snake

Look into his eyes

Oh ohh

He's been tellin' lies

He's a lover boy at play

He don't play by rules

Oh oh oh

Girl don't play the fool-no

How come how come he can he can tell-a tell-a you're-a you're-a

Always always number number one without a doubt

(He's he's one one cold cold snake snake)

When-a when-a he is he is always always squirmin' squirmin'

Like a little snake under-a e-ver-y-a rock

(No no give give, all all take take)

You've been you've been workin' workin' on the on the love

And he's been only only playing undercover all the while

(One one smooth smooth sharp sharp tongue tongue)

Take a take another 'nother look into his eyes

(He he just just talks)

And you will on-ly see a rep-tile

You could find somebody better girl

He could only make you cry

You deserve somebody better girl

He's c-cold as ice

He's a cold-hearted snake

Look into his eyes

Oh ohhhh

He's been tellin' lies

He's a lover boy at play

He don't play by rules

Oh oh oh

Girl don't play the fool—no

Soon I'm crying

He's a cold-hearted snake

Look into his eyes

Oh ohh

He's been tellin' lies

He's a lover boy at play

He don't play by rules

Oh oh oh

Girl don't play the fool

I quickly run off the stage so know one can see me cry, they can't know I'm weak they just can't.

**Hey guys, I loved this chapter personally, Hope you like it too!**

MAR

15

Cold Hearted Lyrics- Glee Cast Version

GLEE-Cold hearted with lyrics


End file.
